I Froze New York! DISCONTINUED!
by Theveryshygirl
Summary: Basically a current Frozen set in New York. Anna and Elsa Arendelle are daughters to billionaires. Elsa has powers,and one night hurts Anna. There parents die and Elsa inherits the company. At the party Elsa shows her powers and freezes New York. Anna her sister is the only one who knows how to stop this winter
1. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

So this is my version of Frozen modern. I hope I didn't steal anyone's idea. If I'm did I'm sorry I did't mean to I just thought it up. This is my first disney fanfic. I did comics but that's different! It might explain how Elsa got her powers in this story. Oops no spoilers. Ok enjoy

* * *

It midnight in modern day New York. At the home of the owners of Arendelle Industries, little Anna Arendelle was awake and ready to play.

"Elsa! Wake up! Wake up,wake up, wake up!" Anna was on top of her sister, Elsa.

"Go back to sleep." Elsa sleepily said.

"The sky awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play" Anna lay on Elsa.

"Go play by yourself" Elsa push her sister off of her and Anna falls on the ground.

Anna thought for a minute, there was something that could change Elsa mind. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa and Anna ran down the stairs of there giant penthouse. They reach the the living room under the bedrooms. "Do the magic, Do the magic" ask Anna.

Arendelle Inc. is know for improving the environment. One day Elsa parents took Elsa with them to one of there labs. They were trying to control cold temperature. When testing the experiment Elsa parents and the scientists left to go to another room. Elsa stay behind not knowing they were freezing the room. The room began to freeze than a smoke came from the ceiling, soon Elsa was knock out. The cold and the chemicals were entering Elsa body. Before Elsa parents found out she was in there the chemicals and cold were already mixing inside of her. Her parents ran tests on her, and when they gave her water she froze it.

Now to this day Elsa powers have be evolving. It went from freezing water to make ice and snow at will. When Anna was born they didn't tell her, but Elsa did a that was there little secret.

When at the living room Elsa stomp the ground and ice appear. Anna and Elsa skated around. Elsa made snow and the both sisters made a snowman.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" said Elsa

"I love you Olaf" Anna ran into the snowman arms.

Next Anna jump on snow hills that Elsa made. "Catch me, catch me" said Anna. She stared jumping faster, so fast Elsa couldn't catch up.

"Slow down Anna" Elsa made the hills faster. When she try to make another she hit Anna in the head.

She ran over to Anna. " Anna, oh Anna. Don't worried I got you. Mama, Papa help!" She held her sister tight, and the ground around her froze.

Anna and Elsa parents ran down the stairs. "Elsa what did you do?" Ask Mr. Arendelle." She cold to the touch."

"We have to take her to the lab" said Mrs. Arendelle. Mr. Arendelle pick up Anna and went to there lab one floor lower.

"Help, help" one of the lab scientists that was working late came to help."Can you help her?" Ask Mrs. Arendelle.

"Yes,your lucky it wasn't her heart" said the Scientist." I'll give her some meds,but she won't remember anything of last night, anything you don't want her to remember."

"With some more meds, will make Anna forget you have powers" said Mrs. Arendelle looking at Elsa

"She won't remember?" Said Elsa

"It's better this way" said Mr. Arendelle.

* * *

The day after Anna woke up from the meds, she found that all of Elsa stuff was remove. Her parents had move Elsa to the end of the hallway, so she won't hurt Anna. Anna learn to live with it.

Weeks later it being to snow and Anna wanted to play with Elsa. "-knock,knock- Elsa do you wanna build a Snowman." Ask Anna." Come on a lets go play. We use to be best buddies and now where not. I wish you will tell me why." "Do you wanna build a Snowman?" Ask Anna

"Go away Anna" said Elsa. Elsa really wanted to play but knew she couldn't, she had to protect her sister. She ran over to her window,outside she could see tiny snow dancers falling from the sky. With out knowing she froze the windowsill. She ran back to her bed and cry,she was a monster and she knew that.

Hours later her father came back with two purple he gave it to Elsa to hide her powers.

" Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show" they both said together.

When Elsa was trap in her room hiding and reading, Anna would run around the penthouse being her silly self. She would slide down the banisters of the stairs. Talk to the pictures on the wall, and most of all watch the busy New York from a window. Since Elsa was trap inside the house, so was Anna. She would imagine what it was like down there. The closest she got to outside was the balcony in the hallway next to Elsa, which she sometimes talks to(even if she doesn't answer).

Elsa on the other hand barley went outsidenof her room. She would read about the world outside from the tons of books in her room. About the city and the people, but the best part of the day is when Anna would visit her. She would talk about talking to the pictures on the walls, which would make her laugh. The saddest part is when it's winter and Anna would ask if she wanted to build a snowman,which would remind her of that fateful night.

Years later when Elsa was eighteen and Anna was fifteen, that tragic day came when Mr. &amp;Mrs. Arendelle travel to Europe. The Arendelle's ship was lost at sea, and the daughters soon found out.

Elsa was devastated that she lash out destroying everything in her room and freezing everything.

Anna was the only one to attend the funeral,she went back to the penthouse and straight to Elsa's door. "Elsa. Please I know your in there, just let me in." Said older Anna. She lean against, and slid to the floor." Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa was against the door listing to every word. She wish she could let her in, she wish she could comfort her and vice versa , but she knew she couldn't, she promised her parents she wouldn't hurt Anna again. Even if she had to shut her sister out.

* * *

So how was my story? Was it good? Did I do a go job of explaining Elsa powers, if I didn't please tell me. I want to know! Also I'll fix it too. Tell me if you have any ideas. Ok thanks!


	2. First Time in Forever

It was a warm summer day in New York,and all the citizens could wait for the grand re-opening of Arendelle Industries. The company had been shut down for three years after the of the original owners death. Elsa,their oldest daughter inherited the company but she was too young To run it full time.

Today was the day when the doors of the Arendelle building will be open, there will be a wonderful party and no one was more excited than Anna.

" Miss Anna" ask one if the maids.

Anna woke up with her hair a mess and her eyes still close." Did I wake you up" ask the maid.

" No I've been up for hours." Said Anna drifting back to sleep.

"Ok, remmber today's your sister party"

Anna almost jump for joy. Today as the party, the only day which she'll met new people. Across the room was her dress. It had a lacy black top, a long dark green bottom, and a gold bell,and black shoes. She quickly put on her clothes and put her hair in a bun. She practically ran out of her room,almost knocking into a maid. She went to a window,peaking out. There she saw a bunch people lineing up infront of the building.

She rush down the stairs into the living room." 'Cause in first time in forever" she ran around the hallway to the pictures." I'won't be alone" she sang.

* * *

In Elsa room,she was getting ready. She was wearing a I strapless green dress . She also had green gloves to help her hide her powers. As a finishing garment she put on a dark deep purple scarf. She pick up a pen practicing signing The legal agreement, making her the CEO of Arendelle Inc. "Conceal,don't feel" she said taking off her gloves" Put on a show" she continue wirting on paper. " Make one wrong move and every one will know" she froze the pen and quickly put her gloves on. She went to her door and opened it up. She went up to one of her maids.

"Open up the doors" said Elsa.

* * *

When the doors open Anna was the first preson out. She was so excited to meet everyone,including her cousin Rapunzel came. She was so happy that she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking. As she was walking she got hit by a taxi door. She landed with a 'oof'.

" So sorry are you ok" said a handsome boy. He had dark red hair,and brown eyes.

When the boy went to help Anna up he fell onto of her. When Anna try to get up she fell on him." Sorry". The both of them got up.

The boy quickly bow at her" Sorry, Ms. Arendelle" said the Boy." I'm Hans, son to the owners of Southern Isle Travel Agency."

Anna was surprised why would someone bow to her. " Oh you think I' m my sister, Elsa. If it you hit her, then it would be like _yesh _"

The clock struck 12 noon. " Well I have to go see you at the party?" Ask Anna.

Hans nodded and wave goodbye.

* * *

When it was 1 o'clock, all of the special guest gather in Mr. Arendelle's big office. At 1:30 Elsa walk in and everyone stood up. Running through her head was.'Conceal,don't feel'. She went behind the desk and sit on her father's chair. Someone to her left gave her a pen. She began to sign her name with her gloves on." Umm Ma'am all due respect, would you take off your gloves?" Ask someone to her left. She nodded and took off her gloves.

'Conceal, don't feel' kept running through her head as she wrote. _Elsa._

Without knowing she began freezing the pen. 'Conceal, don't feel' she said in her head a thousand times. _Arendelle._

When she finishes writing Arendelle everyone in he room began cheering. She quickly put her gloves back on. She stood up and look around. She did it, now she just has to hid her powers for the rest of the day. To her right was her sister Anna, it was so long since they were this close.

* * *

This is chapter two. Sorry it wasn't that long, I've been have writers block. So review please. Also I need ideas for the part when Elsa runs away. Thanks


	3. Love is an Open Door

**Its been a long time since I updated this story**.** I'm soooooooooo sorry I hope don't go away for year again. I'm in eighth grade so I hope my writing has become better. I'll try to upload more. Enjoy Chapter three!**

* * *

The party for Elsa was a grand one. The Arendelle penthouse was decorate with flowers and streamers and photos of the Arendelle sisters.

Anna was not use to this the happiness, the colors, and the people. There were so many people, everyone who was any one in New York had come. Anna had hope that the young man she met (well got hit by a door with) was at the party. After the signing, Anna had ran out to look for Hans. while looking for Hans one of the maids had push Anna To the front of room where her sister stood. "I'm I supposed to stand this close?" she asked. The maid just nodded.

Elsa looked at Anna. " Hi, You look beautiful" Elsa said. Anna was surprised, 'Was she really talking to me' she thought

"Hi me? Oh yea, umm you look beautifuller. Not fuller but more beautiful" said Anna. Oh she was such an idiot,how is so hard to talk to your sister

"Thank you" said Elsa "So this is what a party looks like" Elsa look out among the people as they talk and dance.

"What is that amazing smell" Elsa said. They both sniff the air. "Chocolate" they said in unison. They both giggle a little.

Anna wanted to say some but was cut off by a maid. "Miss Arendelle may I present you the Mr. Wesaltown"

"Weslton," said Mr. Weslton. "As your parents closet friend, it is only fitting that I offer you a dance." Mr. Weslton bow down and his hair piece flop over. Both sisters tried to cover their laughs.

"That nice but only I don't dance, but my sister Anna does" Elsa said gesturing to Anna

Anna gave Elsa a look and was soon taken to the dance floor by Mr. Weslton. while on the dance floor Mr. Weslton dance around constantly stepping on her feet. Also his hair piece flop up and down. "It so wonderful that building is open. Do you know why they close it in the first place." Mr. Weslton ask.

"No not at all" Anna answered.

"Oh well" he said. He dip Anna twirl her around until the song was over. When the song was over Anna limp over back to her place next to Elsa. "Well he was spiteful" Elsa said

"Yeah even for a man in heels." Anna said fixing her dress.

"Are you ok" Elsa ask.

"Never been better" Anna said. "This is so nice" Anna look at the party. She look back at Elsa. "I wish it could always be like this." Elsa nodded she had a worried look on her face. "But it can't"

"Why not" said Anna reaching out for Elsa"

Elsa turn away from Anna. "It just can't"

Anna was disappointed, but didn't want to push Elsa. "Excuse me for a minute" Anna said to Elsa. Anna walk into the crowd hurt. She was suddenly hit by a man bending down. Before she fell a hand reached out and caught her. "Glad I could caught you" said Hans.

"Hans" said Anna. Hans took Anna and they dance. They dance for a little they went to the patio and talk. They talk for what it felt like hours. When outside Hans noticed a white streak in Anna's hair. " What's this?" he ask

"Oh nothing, I was born with it'

* * *

_Three hours later_

"Wait you have how many brothers?" Anna ask as Hans and her sat on the patio.

"Twelve older brothers, three of them pretended I didn't exist. For two years!' Hans said. "That's what brothers do I guess"

"And sisters" said Anna. "When we were little Elsa and I were really close. Then all a sudden she shut me out and I never knew why."

"I would never shut you out." Hans got down on one knee. "Anna can I say something crazy, will you marry me?" Hans asked.

Anna was shocked, what should she say? They were prefect together she thought. They finish each other... sandwiches. Love is open door thought Anna. They think so much alike. "Can I say something crazier, yes!"

* * *

**I hope you like this long awaited chapter. I'll upload as much as I can. Don't forget to review ** :)


	4. LET IT GO!

Chapter 4 Let It Go!

* * *

Anna took Hans's hand and led him through the crowd until she saw Elsa. "Elsa" she called out. Elsa turn around to stare at her sister. "Elsa, wait I mean Miss Arendelle, may I present to you Hans son to the owners of Southern Isles Agency."

Hans bow in front of Elsa. "Miss Aredndelle". Together they spoke at the same time. "We would like your blessing of...our marriage" Anna and Hans hug each other as they said that. Elsa on the other hand look confused

"Marriage?!" Elsa said. Anna in returned gave Elsa a happy nod. "Wait I'm confused"

"Well we haven't work out all the details, we'll need a couple of days to plan the ceremony" Anna turn to Hans. "Wait would we live here?"

"Absolutely" said Hans happily.

"Oh we can invite all twelve of your brothers!"

Elsa was confused and flustered at same time. "Wait, wait, no. No one's brothers are saying, and no one getting married"

Anna moved away from Hans. "Why"

"Anna may I speak to you... alone?" asked Elsa.

"No, what ever you have to say you can say it to the both of us." Anna gestures to Hans.

"Ok, you can't marry a man you just met" Elsa said firmly.

"You can if its true love"

"Anna what do you know about true love?"

"More than you, all you know is how to shut people out." Anna fire back. That last comment really tug at Elsa heart. "You ask for my blessing but my answer is no" Elsa turn to away from the 'happy' couple and to two bodyguards. "Party's over, send everyone home" Elsa began to walk away.

Anna caught up with Elsa and took one of her gloves. "Elsa wait. Please, please I can't live like this anymore"

Elsa eyes began to tear up. "Than leave". She turn away again and stared to walk.

"Elsa what did every do to you" Anna voice could be heard clearly since everyone stop to look at the sisters

"Enough, Anna" Elsa stared to freak out, she was scare of showing her powers.

"No, why do you shut me out, why do you shut the world out what are you so afraid of!"

Elsa reach the door to leave when she scream. "I said ENOUGH". She swung her hand and huge shards of ice appear, almost hurting Anna.

"Unreal!' said the Mr. Weslton. "I knew there was something fishy happing here."

"Elsa..." Anna whisper.

Elsa was frighten she held her hand to her chest, than bolted out the door.

Elsa had reach the last floor when she noticed a huge crowd and gather around the building. "There she is Ms. Arendelle!" said some one random. Everyone had begun to cheer, as Elsa tried to push past the crowd. A woman with a baby step up to her. "Miss are you ok?" Elsa to sacred to answer backup until her hand had reach a fountain, freezing it instantly. everyone gasp moving away from her.

"There she is stop her!" yelled Mr. Weslton.

"Please, just stop" on the word 'stop' Elsa a send a out a short stream of ice, hitting Mr. Weslton.

"MONSTER" Mr. Weslton aid loudly. Everyone scream in fear as they just witness Elsa powers. Elsa ran across the street, her feet freezing the ground as she walks.

"Elsa" yell Anna, causing Elsa to run across Central Park soon disappearing in the park . However Elsa didn't know that her powers were all out of line and snow had stared to fall from the sky soon covering the ground in snow.

Anna had fell to the ground trying to follow Elsa, Hans close behind her. Hans look up staring at the approaching blizzard, the buildings staring to freeze over. "The city, its freezing over" Said Hans.

* * *

"Snow in July" said many people in the crowd. Anna and Hans push pass them getting back to the Arendelle building.

"Did you know?" ask Hans.

"No" reply Anna.

Mr. Welston had made it outside freaking out from the cold. "Miss Arendelle has curse this city, we have to do something" he yelled.

"Wait no" Anna answered back.

"Hey, are you a freak to!" Mr. Weslton ask.

"No, I completely, ordinary" Anna said.

"Your sister almost kill me."

"You slip on ice" said Hans, who came behind Anna.

"Her ice" said Mr. Weslton.

"It doesn't matter tonight was my fault, I push her. So I'll go after her, a jacket please" Anna said very loudly. A random preson in the crowd handed her a green jacket. She grab it and put on. "I leave Hans in charge"

"Are you sure about this I don't want you getting hurt" Hans ask as Anna got on the street.

"She's my sister she would never hurt me" Anna turn and walk across the street to Central Park.

* * *

Elsa had run from the Arendelle building near Central Park, to 350 5th Ave to the Empire State building. Since it was late at night everyone had pack and gone home, making this Elsa prefect get away. She head into the main entrance waving hello to guards on duty. She headed up the stairs of the 102 floored building. Her mood made her want to sing.

_The snow glows white on the streets tonight not__ a footstep to be seen.__A city of isolation,_ _And it looks like I'm the 'Queen'_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. __couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried.-_

Elsa sang heading up the steps,21 years of hiding her powers and tonight she losses it.

_Don't let them in, don't let him see.__be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal don't feel don't let them know, while know they know!-_

Suddenly Elsa felt a burst of freedom come from her, she was no longer afraid. Head up the stairs a little faster throwing her other glove down the stairs. And just for the fun of it she made a little Olaf

_Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go! Let it go you'll never see me cry!-_

Elsa made a column of ice that push up the rest of the way up the building until she reach the top floor. It was an old penthouse that no one live in for years- it was prefect.

_Here I stand and here I stay. Let the storm rage, the cold never bother me anyway .My powers flurries through the air into the ground!_

Elsa froze the walls all around her, giving them a blue type of color. She froze the windows giving snowflakes designs.

_My souls spirling in frozen factals all around. And one thought crystallize like an icy blast.-_

Elsa pull out the pen she use to become the CEO of Arendelle. _I'm never going back the past is in the past. _And in that moment Elsa threw the pen not caring were it went.

_Let it Go! Let it Go!-_

Elsa pulled out her neatly bun out into wavy platinum blonde hairstyle with ice tips, then draped in over one shoulder.

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn-_

Then Elsa turn her boring black and green dress into a beautiful blue icy dress. The dress was a turquoise color with ice bead like designs over the top and to the bottom. the mermaid dress's bottom was made of tiny icicles that made a small trail behind her. All together Elsa dress was completely outstanding and made her fair skin look nice.

_Let it Go! Let It Go! That prefect girl is gone! Here I stand and here I_ _stay_-

_Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway!_

* * *

I hope you like the long awaited Let it Go! chapter, it took lots work and at dedication. For one it takes forever to copy down all the dialoge from the movie, and second I kept forgetting to save what I write so I end up writing it again. However it doesn't matter I still love writing it, and love all the wonderful reviews I get. The next chapter should be posted soon but it depends on my when I could write it. That's it next chapter is Reindeers are better than people. 'Kay bye!

_Side note if you are wondering what Elsa looks like, I look at hairstyles from Elsa concept art. Also I look at Elsa prom dresses ( The one I choose is the six picture that comes up in a goggle search) That's all bye! _


End file.
